Stanium's Ghosts (Stanium PDF)
Founding The Argentum PDF is founded immediately after the Ork threat to the Planet has been decimated, Imperial Forces on the ground recruited all male nobles into service and trained them to be a competent fighting force of the planet. However due to the "Noble" status and the unwillingness of the Governors to help their own PDF in the upcoming years and in the new war that broke out of the planet, the men degraded into a incoherent, undisciplined and ineffective fighting force with equipment's and war materiel poorly maintained and in a state of disrepair and men armed with stubbed weaponries rather than lasguns and most are even armed with nothing less than a sword. Reformation In the arrival of the Silver Knights Space Marine Chapter however, the PDF was then reformed ridding all of the men deemed a liability to the force through sheer war of attrition on the feral Ork population of the planet decimating the PDF strength and equipment loss as the total evaluation after the war was the PDF at 95% Casualties and of the 5% that remained 3% are either wounded or dying. After the event, that was known to the PDF as the Recreation, the chapter master then instituted a mass recruitment of all able bodied men and women in a form of volunteering themselves in. Fully half of the worlds population took the offer and all were subjected to different tests. 90% of those who participated instantly failed in the trials, 50% of those became casualties, 40% either surrendered or succumbed to weakness and couldn't go on. The 10% which was left became the core of the newly polished planetary defense force of Argentum. Factories came to life in the moon of Argentum, Platinum and weaponries and armor flood through the atmosphere as the Adepts of Mars came in, equipping the men and women of the Argentum PDF making it to become into one of the most hardened, disciplined and well equipped military might in the Segmentum. Equipment The Argentumian PDF comes with the standard guardsman equipment, albeit with the extra layer of Argentumian armor they apply beneath the Black colored Flak armor they always wear, giving them a distinct white glow on the sides. Kantrael Pattern M36 and MG "short" Lasgun is a popular choice while the MK 4 Lascarbine is more popular to veteran units specially to the drop troop specialists and hellguns and the Kalibrax V-1 Pattern Lasrifle are used mainly by garrison infantry in the planets ork infested outposts. Long-las however is the standard sniper rifle of the PDF but many prefer the bolt type or the needler rifle. For close quarters the Argentumian blade is a rather famous and common choice, a 3 to 4 feet diamond silvered blade (coated in black if necessary) made from the teeth of a slain Selverius Rexius that can even pierce through Power Armor with the right amount of strength behind it. The PDF houses considerable number of valkyries and is noted to have a Dracosan Pattern Tank as well as the Minotaur Tank and Taurox Prime assault vehicle, as well as the favored Motorcycle and Tauros ATV. Battle Style Surprisingly, the Argentum PDF uses speed at a very high level and is often dropping out of Valkyries in Ork infestation control operations on the planet, a very different path of warfare than of the Chapter that watches over them. But in many times over, speed was provided for as a liability, thus adaptation was in line with the PDF and in the years the natural jungle expertise was harnessed as well as plain land armored warfare, is used mostly as well and as often as Valkyrie drops. Recruitment and Training The PDF's recruitment commences every year in thousands of batches and many of the males recruited once were participants of the earlier recruitment of the Silver Knights Chapter on the planets population. In the recruitment process, aspirants are tested in a mock battle where all the possible horrors of the future battlefield will be presented to them and those who will pass the "Field Test" will be accepted to the Argentumian PDF. The Training consist of the most basic need of any guardsman in the Imperium needs to know. All will be subjected to harsh training regime reaching astartes level acceptance of a human warrior, making such trainees to be not only well trained and well equipped but battle hardened as well with morals that would be considered top class and in par with regular Imperial Guardsman Regiments in the front lines. They are trained to be one with each other to be able to know what the others think with just a mere glance and subtle signalling, But in the near end there will be 3 known separation to the Guardsman according to the trainers eyes on the different recruits natural ability and specialties, One will consist of the Specialist Drop Troops, troops who were exemplary in HACVIT (High Altitude Combat and Vertical Insertion Training) , the Second will be Armored and Defense Specialists Troops, troops who showed great potential as field and tank commanders in the FOCAVT (Field Officer Command and Armored Vehicle Training) and the Third will be the Guerrilla and Sabotage Warfare Specialist Troops, chosen from those whose skill sets are too unique to be in normal battlefield situations which will show in the JAGWASP (Jungle and Guerrilla Warfare and Assassination/Sabotage Program) . This Specialization will be then the finalized drills and training the PDF will have and upon completion will be directed to report to such Divisions they had trained to with in their day of duty.